OBJECTIVES The Administrative Core will provide managerial and communication support within the EFI. It will support and maintain the EFI website for dissemination of the mission and activities of the EFI to the scientific community. The Administrative Core also will work with the Data and Dissemination Core to disseminate data, materials, and results both within the EFI as well as to the scientific community.